100 Challenges
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: ON HIATUS! i decided to join in on the 100 one-shot challenges! 34. Stars - Star Light, Star Bright ... Please Have This Wish... Pre-PP rated K-T
1. 70 67

**I decided to join in the 100 oneshot challenges since i'm finnally out of my writer's block!!! this is about the big fight in Reign Storm, no POV.**

**disclaimer: i'm not Butch Hartman. duh.**

**NOW ONTO THE FIC!!!!**

70. 67

Danny was getting scared. The Ghost King was very powerful, and Danny's power was slowly deteriorating. He looked down at the energy percentage. _67._

It just seemed to keep getting lower too. Danny quickly held up a shield as Pariah tried to hit him with a spiked club. _65._

Pariah threw the club, which Danny quickly dodged. Unfortunately, the club followed Danny and hit him in the back. He stumbled to the floor. _60._

Danny blasted at the Ghost King, only to get kicked as soon as his opponent recovered. Danny flew into a wall and crash landed. _50._

"Having that much power, it's a burden isn't child?" yelled Pariah as Danny struggled to his feet. "The power isn't the burden, the burden is how i use it. And I've been using it poorly lately," said Danny. He closed his eyes in concentration as three duplicates appeared by him. _25._

The four Dannys kept pummeling the ghostly tyrant until one was hit by the club, he disappeared. _19._

One Danny rammed into the Ghost King and pushed him to the floor. "Now leave my town alone!!" all three Dannys yelled before punching Pariah. _17._

Another Danny was blasted, leaving only two to topple the king. "Surrender child, you can't possibly win," said Pariah. Danny looked defiant, "I don't have to win, I just have to beat you!" he yelled, blasting a hole in the wall, revealing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. _14._

The last Danny duplicate flew over and opened the Sarcophagus and blasted the Crown of Fire off of the old ghost's head. "NO! NNOO!!!" he yelled. _13._

Danny then pushed the fallen king into the Sarcophagus and held it shut, absorbing his duplicate. The Sarcophagus began to glow as Danny held it shut._ 10._

The king furiously tried to escape, rocking back and forth. Danny kept a tight hold on the thing, even though he was having a hard time keeping consciousness on his side. His energy kept dropping. _5._

Danny finally slid down onto all fours, just in time for a gloved hand to reach out and lock in the king. With one final "NO!!!" normalcy was returned. _3._

Danny looked around to see Plasmius, the Fright Knight, and all the other ghosts standing there, smiling. "I-I don't understand, muttered Danny, forcing out the words. Vlad smirked, "What? That I used two fourteen year-old pawns to turn a knight; and topple a king? It's chess, Daniel. Of course you don't understand, but then you never really did." As he finished, Danny finally gave into the darkness at the corners of his eyes, unconscious. _1._

END.


	2. 60 rejection

**soory for the late update, my computer is meesed up. summary danny runs away from home after his parents learn something that they shouldn't.**

**disclaimer i don't own DP. if i did, the show would still be going. :o(**

* * *

60. Rejection.

Danny flew as fast as he could, away from Amity Park. He couldn't stop, not yet.

**FLASHBACK**

_Danny was fighting Skulker. The ghost grabbed Danny by the throat and threw him at his house. He turned intangible just before he hit the Ops Center._

_Danny crashed onto the floor of the lab, flat on his back, getting all the air knocked out of his lungs. "GHOST!!!" yelled Jack as him and Maddie ran to a gasping Danny, guns blazing._

_Danny looked from his mom to his dad franticly. he was too out of breath to get away from them. Suddenly, a blue-white ring appeared around his waist, split, and traveled along his body._

_When it was done, none other than Danny Fenton was laying in Phantom's place._

**END FLASHBACK**

After that, Danny had fled. He'd been flying for hours, he had left in the early afternoon, and now the sun had set long ago. Of course he regretted leaving his family like that, but he really didn't want to be ripped apart 'molecule by molecule'.

Danny hovered for a second, trying to get an idea of where he was. Underneath him, there was a dense forest, and all around him, no sign of any civilization. Above him, the sky was dark, a thick layer of clouds blocking the stars.

He then took off again, going a little bit slower, he was getting tired.

After Jazz had heard about the incident, she called Sam and Tuck. They had to go after him! "Jazz! What are you doing?!?" yelled Maddie as the three ran into the lab.

Jazz grabbed the Boo-merang and a thermos (incase they had to force Danny to come home). Then she, Sam, and Tuck got into the Specter Speeder. "STOP!!" yelled Jack, but the teens were already gone.

The front window of the speeder opened and Sam stood up, "Find Danny!" she yelled as she threw the Boo-merang into the night.

Danny slowed down, he was just too worn out to fly. The sun had already started to rise above the trees, blinding him. He decided it would be ok to rest for a few minutes. Slowly descending, Danny turned intangible to avoid the trees.

When he got to the forest floor, Danny practically collapsed, sitting against a tree. Staying in ghost form would be best now, at least he wouldn't get cold.

Just as Danny was drifting off, he was hit in the head. He looked around to see the Boo-merang lodged in the ground, and he heard the Specter Speeder above the trees.

_"Crud."_

* * *

**thanks for reading! i promise to update soon!! please review!**

**Dannyluvr58**


	3. 68 Hero

**This is one of my first fics and i decided to upload it onto this. enjoy!**

**disclaimer i dont own danny, Butch Hartman does. and i dont own the song, Nickelback does.**

* * *

Hero

Danny flew into battle, not realizing how high up in the clouds he was, and he was glad he couldn't be seen. But he could see the ghosts; they were packed together in a huge green cloud. This was going to be the biggest fight of his life! Danny knew that he couldn't beat all the ghosts without losing every drop of energy he had, but he had to try.

"_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me."_

The hero could hear the terror-filled screams coming from the people in the town below him. If he couldn't protect his town who could? Who would? Danny knew that this would be a fight for his life and the people of his beloved hometown. But he would do anything to protect it.

"_And they say that a hero could save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away."_

Danny thought of all the love he had, from his family, from his friends, and his town as he began to fight. There were so many ghosts he had never seen before, but he did his best to beat them. And your best is always the best you can do. Unfortunately, Danny's one thermos filled quickly, and he fought, but with a strength he never knew he had.

"_Someone told me love would all save us._

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

_A world full of killing, and blood spilling._

_That world never came."_

Our hero fought off the ghosts one by one and he could feel energy draining from his body. His ecto-blasts weren't as strong and his ice power wasn't as cold. Danny knew he had to stop them so he took a deep breath and let out an unearthly scream. It quickly blew back the ghosts, but Danny kept it up even though his energy was draining faster. He was becoming human again.

"_And they say that a hero could save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away."_

Danny kept up the ghostly wail until he was sure all the ghosts were defeated. He felt faint as the two familiar white rings washed over his body as he began to fall from the sky. Danny thought that there was no way out of this as he plummeted down to earth.

"_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you._

_It isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do."_

The hero had fallen, he had failed but some how succeeded. As he hit the ground it didn't hurt like he had expected, he realized that he had been lower to the ground than he thought. Danny gathered what little strength he had and opened his blue eyes so he could take in his surroundings. He saw a crowd gathering all around him, but everything seemed to be moving like time had stopped.

"_And they say that a hero could save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away."_

Soon Danny heard the crowd calling his name and cheering that he had saved them. Then Sam pushed her way through the crowd and ran to Danny, her love, her hero. She helped him up and hugged him tightly and told him that he was a true hero. He then pulled her into a kiss and he knew he hadn't failed,

"_And they're watching us._

_And they're watching us._

_As we all fly away._

_And they're watching us._

_And they're watching us._

_As we all fly away._

_And they're watching us._

_And they're watching us._

_As we all fly away."_

_

* * *

_

**thanks for reading! please review!!!!**


	4. 74 are you challenging me?

**ok, so here's the next chapter! summary - Dash finds out something about Danny he would have never ever guessed.**

**please R&R!!! silent readers are awsome, but reviews make it worth while.**

**disclaimer - i dont own DP. isnt it obvious.**

**and sorry fr the wait, i thought i already uploaded this one! XP**

* * *

74. Are You Challenging Me? 

Danny was in a bad mood. The kind of mood where you don't even want to be near the angry person. Especially if they are the most powerful ghost to ever exist.

Today was definitely not a good day for Dash to decide to pick on Danny. Especially since Danny was in the park, with no teachers around to break up the fight.

Dash stomped up to Danny, who was sitting by the fountain with his friends, with the whole football team right behind him. "FENTURD!!!! Time for your Friday beating!!" yelled Dash as he got to Danny.

Danny stood up, his icy eyes blazing, "Oh, this is NOT a good time for this Dash, just come back later ok?" said Danny in a mocking tone.

"Are you challenging me?!?" yelled Dash as he grabbed Danny's shirt and yanked him up; there wasn't a thing under Danny's feet. "Just leave him alone Dash!" yelled Sam. The jock ignored her completely.

All of a sudden, Dash punched Danny in the chest. "Hello misplaced aggression," growled Danny as he lunged at Dash and the fight began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny punched Dash in the jaw and kicked him in the shins, sending him to the ground. He put his foot on the jock's chest, holding him down. Dash smirked and grabbed Danny's foot, lifting him up again, but upside-down this time.

Dash carried Danny over to the fountain and threw him in. As he climbed out, Danny stood bravely on the side of the fountain. He looked to his friends, who were being held by Kwan and Jake, the two not-as-popular-as-Dash jocks, and then glared at Dash.

"I AM SICK OF THIS!!!" screamed Danny, balling his hands into fists. "You beat me up every day and you don't even have a single idea of who I really am! Without me, you'd probably all be dead!" continued Danny, his eyes blazing a dangerous green.

Dash growled, "How do you figure that, Fentoenail? You're a GEEK!!" Danny closed his eyes, he knew they were green, "No, I'm not," he said, raising a glowing green fist.

"What the-" started Dash, but he was cut off by a blast of ecto energy. "I am your protector you fool. And don't you dare forget it." said Danny. "DANNY!! DON'T DO IT!!!" yelled Sam and Tuck. Danny ignored them.

A ring of crackling white energy formed around his waist, it split, and traveled along his body. When it was done, Danny Phantom was floating in Danny Fenton's place.

"Y-You're D-Danny Phantom?" squeaked Dash. "Yes, and if you dare tell anyone or hurt me or anyone else ever again, you will wish you had never met me, all of you!" yelled Danny as he took off, into the afternoon sky.

* * *

**thanks for reading! now please push that little purple-ish button on the left and write a review! flames are ok. i will add them to my chainsaw of evil. lol.**


	5. 1 Introduction

**READ THIS FIRST PLEASE!! Heres the next chappie! as you can guess from the title, this is my idea of how Danny got his powers. if anybody wants to give me any ideas for other chappies that would be awsome!!!! anything to motavate me to get off my lazy butt and write is great! Enjoy!**

* * *

1. Introduction 

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this," whispered Danny as him, Sam, and Tucker crept down the stairs to the lab. "Calm down hot-shot, we're the only ones here and your sister and parents won't be here for hours," comforted Sam.

"I really don't get how your parents' portal doesn't work!" said Tucker, walking up to the big hole in the wall. "I know, they were working on it for months and it just doesn't work," said Danny.

"Hey Danny, you should go in there; see if you can find anything cool!" dared Sam. Danny hesitated, "I don't know." Sam shoved him a little closer to the portal, "Just imagine what could be on the other side of that portal!"

"Dude, it's not like it's gonna turn on with you inside!" said Tucker. "Oh, alright," muttered Danny as he walked over to the closet and got out a hazmat suit. It was mostly white with a black belt, collar, gloves, and boots.

He slipped it on and started walking towards the portal. Sam stopped him, "You can't go walking around with that thing on you!" she yelled, yanking off the sticker with Jack's face on it. Danny smirked, "Thanks."

Danny took a step inside the portal, completely oblivious to his inevitable destiny. He took another step, then another, just as he was about to take the third step, he tripped. As Danny reached out to steady himself, his hand hit a button. It said "ON."

As Danny stood there, too stunned to move, the portal lit up. Before he knew it, Danny was hit square in the chest with a bright green beam. It felt like his skin was being ripped off, his body being sliced in half, and then being sewn back together again with a dull needle. As he screamed, his hair faded to a snowy white, and his suit inverted colors.

Just as it began to swirl green, Danny was blasted out of the portal and thrown into the wall. "DANNY!!!" screamed Sam and Tucker, running over to their fallen friend.

* * *

About two hours later, Danny groaned and clenched his fists. "Danny?" asked Sam, putting her hand on his. At the sound of her voice, Danny's eyes opened halfway, they were still too unfocussed for him to see or think clearly. Sam and Tucker gasped, Danny's eyes were _GREEN!!_

"S-Sam? ... T-Tuck?" whispered Danny, his voice raspy, "W-What ... h-happened?" Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances. "The portal turned on with you inside, dude," admitted Tucker, "and I think you're a ghost."

"WHAT?!?!" screamed Danny in a sudden burst of energy. Against his friends' protests, Danny got up and stumbled over to the mirror. He screamed at his new appearance, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?" Danny starred at himself, blinking his glowing green eyes.

Just as Sam and Tucker got to their frantic friend's side, a blue-white ring of pure energy formed around his waist. It split in two and one traveled up, and the other down, leaving Danny Fenton in Phantom's place.

"_I'm half ghost_," whispered Danny.

* * *

**Please review! im taking requests now so yeah! flames are cool. EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS PEOPLE!!!**

**Dannyluvr58**


	6. 58 Kick in the Head

**Heresthe next chappie! WARNING!!! this is incredibly angsty! its what you get when i'm writing and am in a bad mood : I promise the next one will be fluffy enough to make up for it thogh. :**

**I am very very bad at fight scenes too!!**

**and I dont own Danny, no way , no how.**

* * *

58. Kick in the Head

Danny sighed as he picked himself up off the ground. Vlad had somehow teleported back to Amity Park a few days after the world was saved from the Disasteroid.

Vlad was furious and his fighting strategy was that of pure rage. He didn't care about Danny being his apprentice anymore, he just wanted pure revenge on the hero.

Danny dodged a rally of blasts thrown at him and launched a few of his own. A few people who were walking around stopped to watch their hero battle against their former mayor.

Danny flew out of the way as Vlad lunged at him. Plasmius froze on the spot as he was hit with a large sphere of ice energy. The hero was thrown back as his enemy broke out of the ice.

::::::::LiNe BrEaK:::::::::

The two had battled it out for a long while, when Plasmius took a step back. He charged up a huge ball of ecto-energy and launched it. Danny was too slow to move out of the way in time, resulting in the blast hitting him square in the chest. He crash-landed a good twenty feet away, leaving him bleeding from numerous places and his hazmat suit ripped.

"This ends NOW!" yelled Danny as he got up from the ground. He then took a huge breath and let out his powerful Ghostly Wail.

Luckily it didn't destroy any buildings, but successfully pinned Plasmius to one. Danny kept up the wail for as long as he possibly could, collapsing to his hands and knees as it ended.

Unfortunately, a few minutes later, Danny saw a large shadow loom over him. He looked up to see Vlad angrily standing over him. He grabbed Danny by the neck and hoisted him up.

Danny screamed as he received a powerful shock from Plasmius. Before Vlad let go of Danny, however, he sent a charged punch to Danny's face, sending him flying.

Plasmius walked menacingly over to Danny, who was trying to get himself who was attempting to get himself up off the ground. As he stood, Danny prepared an ecto-blast, but he too drained of energy for it to work.

Vlad floated a little when he was close enough to Danny. Then, all of a sudden, Plasmius swung around in midair, delivering a swift kick to Danny's head. Vlad laughed maniacally as Danny fell to the side.

Two blue-white rings formed around Danny's waist and traveled along his body, leaving a beaten Danny Fenton in Phantom's place.

The fallen hero lay underneath his statue in the center of the city, his triumphant enemy cackling insanely. Danny Phantom had failed.

END.

* * *

**And Danny's only dead if you think he is, in my opinion he's not, but thats just me...so yeah...**

**OK now time for all of you nice people to review!!!! click the button down there, on the left and write why you did, or didnt like this! its simple!! YAY!!!!**

**Dannyluvr58**


	7. 46 Family

**OK. this is pure pure fluff! its the least I can do after that darkness from the last chappie. **

**I do not own Danny or any of the other characters in the show. **

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

46. Family 

"I'll get it!" yelled Danny as he ran down the stairs to the front door. As Danny opened the door, he was greeted by a huge hug, "DANNY!" she yelled.

"Dannielle! What are you doing here?" asked Danny, returning the hug. "I got tired of traveling and i want to stay here with you." she replied, following Danny inside. Danny took a seat on the couch, gesturing for Danni to do the same.

"MOM! DAD! JAZZ! COME HERE!!" yelled Danny. "What is it sweetie?" asked Maddie as the three entered the room. "Who's your new friend, son?" asked Jack.

"I'm Danny's cousin, Dannielle. But you can call me Danni, with an 'I,'" she explained as Maddie got a confused look on her face. "I don't remember Danny and Jazz having any cousins," Maddie thought aloud.

The two halfas exchanged quick glances, "Well, she's actually my clone," muttered Danny. Jazz grinned, "WOW! I was wondering when I'd get to meet you! Danny's told me so much about you!"

Maddie gasped, "Wait, Wait, Wait. Danny, you have a clone?!?" Danny sighed, "Yeah." Dannielle gave him a playful shove, "I was actually wondering if i could stay here, since i don't really have a home."

Maddie smiled as Jack put his arm around her, "Of course you can sweetie! You're welcome to stay as long as you like!"

The two halfas shivered as their ghost senses went off. As they both got up and transformed, Maddie gasped, "You're half-ghost too?" "Duh," said Danny and Danni in unison as the Box Ghost appeared.

"BEWARE!! I AM-!" started the small blue ghost before being sucked into the Thermos by Danny. "GEEZ!! Even the Frootloop and Technus combined aren't as annoying as him!" said Danni as the two reverted back to their human forms.

Jack and Maddie were staring at the two, eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell us there was more than two half-ghosts?!?" yelled Maddie. "I didn't think of it," whispered Danny, putting on the best innocent smile he could manage, which turned out to be pretty pitiful.

:::::::::::::::LiNe BrEaK::::::::::::::::

A few days later, Maddie and Jack called their children down to the family room. the two Fenton parents exchanged excited glances as the three children took a seat on the old sofa.

"Kids," Maddie started, "since Dannielle has nowhere else to go, Jack and I have decided to make her a true member of the Fenton Family!" said Maddie, pulling out the adoption papers.

Danny gave his new sister a big hug, "Welcome to the family, sis." Danni kissed his cheek, "Thanks big brother."

END

* * *

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!!!!!!**

**Dannyluvr58 **


	8. 37 Eyes

**ok. here's the next chapter! sorry i haven't updated in a while!! **

**Danny has a nighmare... or so he thinks...**

**disclaimer - I don't own Danny, cuz i'm not Butch Hartman... :**

* * *

37. Eyes

Danny got up extra early, he didn't want another Friday detention from Lancer for being late. He quickly got dressed and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times.

Danny flew to school, doing a quick patrol on the way there. He landed right outside the school and reverted back to his human form.

Danny entered the halls and headed to his locker, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him. That was until Dash slammed him into the lockers.

"What's with you Fenton?!" yelled Dash. "W-What are you talking about?" stammered Danny, trying to pull himself out of the jock's death grip.

Dash dropped the young halfa and took a step back. Danny quickly got to his feet, looking in the mirror in the locker next to him.

Danny screamed. His eyes were glowing green, the green of his ghost half.

_LiNe BrEaK_

Danny woke up with a jolt, sitting up straight in bed. He jumped up and turned on the light. Danny practically flew to his mirror, adrenaline quickening his every move. His reflection calmed him.

Blue eyes.

"Just a dream," whispered Danny as he turned off the light and crawled back into bed.

Little did Danny know, that as he drifted off to sleep, his black hair faded to a snowy white.

END

**thanks for reading!! and THIS WILL NOT BE CONTINUED!! N-O-T C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D!!**

**But i'm still taking requests!!**


	9. 15 silence

**Ok here's the next chapter! and i know i could have done something ALOT better with this plot thank you soooo much for the idea MysteryWriter5775 but this is all that came to my mind when i wrote it... so there : yeah and if the POV seems messed up i'm sorry, this was originally gonna be in 1st person, but it didn't work. **

**Disclaimer - I dont own Danny, only my OC's... which have nothing to do with this... **

15. Silence

All she could do was watch him be tortured mercilessly by the Wisconsin Ghost.

_All for me_

She suppressed a sob as he was blasted into a wall. For a split second, his dull green eyes met with hers, but neither said a word.

_Why am I so important to him? He's letting himself be tortured just to save me!_

_Why…_

**FLASHBACK**

Danny was heading home after school, when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he asked, not recognizing the number.

'Ah, hello Daniel. Please come to my mansion, immediately. If you don't come, or if you bring _any_ help, your dear mother will have to pay the price.'

"MOM!" Danny yelled, taking to the skies.

--

Within two minutes, he was at Vlad's castle, with Plasmius being the only thing keeping him from rescuing his mom.

Plasmius smirked as Danny got into a fighting stance. "HA! Young Daniel," started Vlad, strolling up to the young hero. "The only way to save dear Maddie is to sacrifice yourself. Say one word, or fight back, and I will attack her." With that, Plasmius began to unleash all his power on the young halfa.

**END FLASHBACK**

"If you agree to join me, Daniel, this will all end, and I will set your mother free," taunted Plasmius, as he threw Phantom to the ground.

Maddie couldn't help but shudder at that comment.

_He has Phantom's mom too?_

She watched as Phantom stood once more, his look of defiance seeming out of place on his beaten form.

Maddie froze as Plasmius charged up the most powerful attack she'd seen from him.

_He's gonna finish Phantom off!_

**SLAM!!**

Maddie had to resist the urge to run over to where Phantom now lay, slouched against the cracked wall across the large room.

She watched in horror as a white ring formed around his waist. Plasmius smirked. The ring split and traveled across Phantom's body. His tattered suit became and old white t-shirt and faded blue-jeans. His boots became red tennis shoes, and his messy white hair darkened to a raven black.

But what scared Maddie the most what was what she could not see. The dangerous green eyes, would now be an icy blue.

"DANNY!"

The mother bolted to her son's side just as the rings disappeared. "Danny?" she asked, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, smiling weakly, and then staggered to his feet once more.

Danny glared daggers at Vlad as he returned to his ghost half. He took a deep breath and steadied himself against the wall.

"There is no way … I will join you Plasmius. You may think … kidnapping me or my … friends and family is a good excuse … but it's not. I am a hero. And I will never … become as low as you."

Maddie gasped as Danny grabbed her hand tightly. His eyes seemed to glow brighter as he lifted them up off the ground and through the ceiling.

In minutes, Maddie and Danny had arrived in his bedroom, where Danny collapsed onto his bed, his last drop of energy completely used up.

_I'm so proud of you, Danny_

END

**OK! REVIEW PUHLEASE! and thankyou MysteryWriter once again for all those ideas! **


	10. 36 Precious Treasure

**Here's the next chapter in this wonderful one-shot challenge! and i would of had this up last friday but i was unable to thanks to computer inconveniences thats a big word lol ... and thank you to all my loyal reviewers! : - . **

**disclaimer -- I dont own Danny... or any of the other characters that appear in this fic...**

**OH!! and i am also going to be changing my name soon! just to let you all know!**

* * *

36. Precious Treasure

Each one was perfect. In its place, tightly wound, or brightly shining. The synchronized ticking filling the room, a content smile forming on his face as he dusted the last one.

Dust was much more common in the Ghost Zone than the real world, since there were very few ghosts who actually cleaned up after themselves. This fact was something he didn't mind though, it gave him an excuse to look over his treasures more often.

He especially loved the old tall one against the wall. Its chimes rang through the lair every fifteen minutes. His favorite feature was the little dial that showed the phases of the moon back on Earth. It always boggled his mind how different parts of the moon would shine each night. But that was irrelevant here.

He turned his glowing red eyes to the large portal in the center of the room. It was time to add to his collection, one of his favorite things to do.

The portal showed a tacky antique shop, the owner slouching in the chair at the counter, fiddling with a musical devise called an ipod, yet another thing that boggled his mind.

He chuckled and floated to the other room, retrieving some earth money that he had saved up. Clockwork turned invisible and flew through the portal, ready to add another face to his collection.

END

**Thanks for reading!** **please review!**


	11. 82 can you hear me?

**here's the next chappter, another break from the horror that is to come :D and thanks again for all the reviews!**

**disclaimer - dont own Danny! only the words on this page!**

82. Can You Hear Me?

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at his algebra book. Jazz came in with her homework and sat across from her brother. "Hi Danny!" she greeted happily. He ignored her, as usual, keeping his eyes on his book.

"Do you need help with your homework?" asked the over reactive sister. Danny nodded so Jazz reached over and took the book. She sighed, it would certainly take some time to teach her brother the large formula on the page.

Jazz got out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down the formula and a simple problem. "Ok Danny, to solve this problem you have to … are you even listening to me?" Jazz got up and walked over to Danny. "Hello? Can you hear me? Earth to Danny!" she said, waving her hand in front of his face.

She figured something was up since he hadn't really moved since before she came in. Then she heard it, Danny snored. He was asleep! "Of all the times to fall asleep! Jeez Danny!" exclaimed Jazz, completely annoyed at her brother's uncanny ability to sleep anywhere.

Suddenly, Danny's head bobbed forward, resulting in him hitting his forehead on the table. Danny cried out in surprise as he jolted awake and fell out of his chair. Jazz couldn't help but laugh as her brother looked around cluelessly.

"W-What the heck happened?" asked Danny once regained his composure. Jazz giggled, "You fell asleep studying for math!" "Oh," said Danny, blushing slightly. "Do you need help on it?" asked Jazz as both siblings retook their seats. "No thanks, I actually kinda understand this," replied Danny, reaching for his book.

END

**Thanks for reading! please review!**


	12. 65 Horror

**here's the next chapter! and i'd like you all to know that te poem in my fic "if i could fly" won an honorable mention in my school's poetry contest. the 1st place one was about the houlocaust... it was so sad. well on to the fic!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom... or any other characters in this fic. :D**

* * *

65. Horror

Danny floated cautiously through Clockwork's lair, horrified at the sight. Green blood was spattered everywhere, and the time master himself was laying beaten on the ground. Danny went up to him and saw that the clock in his chest was shattered.

Danny wasn't worried about Clockwork, though, since full ghosts couldn't die. What did worry him, however, was that the ghost shield around the next room was off. It was the room where _He_ was kept, and the thermos that was there was in pieces on the floor.

Danny shivered, he could have sworn he just saw a black and white figure in the shadows.

"_Danny…"_

"W-Who's there?" Danny called into the darkness. He knew that _Monster_ was still there. But he was frozen by fear, Danny couldn't get out of there.

"_Danny…__" _

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him.

Danny didn't even have to look to know who it was. He gulped as he felt the icy cold hand and the hot beam against his back. Danny screamed as the blast was released.

The last thing he heard was the evil laugh and then there was nothing.

L_i_N_e _B_r_E_a_K

"Danny! Danny wake up!"

Danny winced and opened his eyes halfway to see his sister standing over him, looking worried.

"Wh-What happened?"

"You tell me. You were practically screaming in your sleep. Was it another nightmare?" asked Jazz.

Danny looked around his room, "Yeah it must have been, sorry to wake you up," he said, putting a hand to where he was blasted in his dream.

"It's ok, I wasn't sleeping. But do you wanna talk about your dream? I'm sure it'll make you feel better." replied the sister, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No I'm fine, I really don't wanna think about it anymore," sighed Danny.

"That's fine. Now go back to sleep, everything will be ok in the morning," said Jazz heading to the door. "Night."

"Mmhm," sighed Danny, drifting back off into a sleep not nearly as peaceful as he had hoped for…

END

**thanks for reading! please review!!**


	13. 84 Out Cold

**ok heres the next update... and i dont know how often i will be updating this summer, because i've been working on my artistic skills lately... **

**disclaimer - i don't own danny, only this story and the notebook i wrote it in :D**

84. Out Cold

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny groaned in annoyance at the small blue specter. He had been fighting ghosts all night and it was nearing 3 o'clock in the morning. Not to mention he had fought all the annoying ones, Technus, Ember, Youngblood, and just about everybody else.

Danny yawned and pointed his finger at the Box Ghost. Just as he was about to continue ranting on about squares and such, Danny charged up a tiny little ecto-blast and fired it as his weak foe, sending him flying back several feet.

"How dare you blast at the all powerful Box Ghost!" he yelled, flying towards Danny. Danny, however, took this oppurtunity to pull out his Fenton Thermos and suck the Box Ghost in.

Danny yawned and slouched in the air. He decided it was finally time to head home. As Danny was flying over the mall, his ghost sense went off. "Oh great," sighed Danny, tiredly scanning the sky.

Behind him, Danny heard a blast from an ecto-cannon. Quickly dodging, Danny turned to face his enemy. "Greetings, ghost child," said Skulker, charging up his blaster once again.

Though his exhaustion was clearly slowing him down, Danny put up a shield and charged at his foe. Skulker, taking advantage of Danny's state, grabbed him by the throatand threw him into the mall several feet below.

Danny instictively turned intangible and managed to land on his feet inside the dark building. Danny threw a blast at Skulker as he phazed through the roof. "Isn't it a little late to be haunting the mall, Skulker?" taunted Danny. Skulker shot a few daggers at the tired Halfa. "The hunt never ends, whelp."

Danny growled and threw a large ball of ice at his metal foe. Skulker froze instantly, and struggled in vain to break free as Danny charged up a huge blast for the final blow.

_**FWASH!!**_

Danny sank to his knees in exhaustion. He reached behind him for the Fenton Thermos and sucked p the remains of his foe. Danny then struggled to his feet and stumbled over to a bench. "I'll just sit down for a sec... then i'll head home..." whispered Danny as he collapsed onto the seat, sound asleep.

END

**thanks for reading! and please please review!! **

**BleachPhantom**


	14. 59 no way out

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS FIRST!! ok. i didn't intend on this, but in the way that all stories have minds of they're own, this turned out to be a sequel to 60. Rejection. wierd, this is number 59 and part one is number 60. odd. anyways, this is really angsty, like really really... i'm so mean to danny... **

**DISCLAIMER - i do not own Danny, or any other characters from the show... **

59. No Way Out

Danny groaned and opened his eyes halfway. "Good, you're finally awake. Now I can ask you some questions," said a familliar voice. Danny strained to see through the blinding light that was shining above him. He turned his head to the side and saw that his wrist was bound by a glowing band, as were his legs and other arm.

Suddenly the blinding light above him shifted and he saw a familliar figure leaning over him. She wore a tight blue HAZMAT suit and big red goggles. "Mom?" whispered Danny.

As if to respond to his words, Danny heard an ecto-gun charge up beside him. "Why do you keep attacking our city, Ghost?! What do you have against us?" yelled Maddie. Danny flinched at her harsh tone, "I-I dont attack it! I protect Amity Park! And I'm not evil!" deffended the Halfa. Maddie fummed, "LIAR! _All _ghosts are evil! They're rage is what makes them corporeal!"

Danny growled and let some of his ice energy flow to his wrists and ankles, hoping to freeze the bands and break free. Unfortunately, his plan failed miserably and he was repaidwith a brutal shock. Maddie laughed, "You think I'd let you escape _that _easily? HA! There's _no way out, _Ghost."

"Now," started Maddie a few minutes later, "Where Is My Son?! What Did You Do To Him?!" yelled Maddie, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Danny gulped. A few Days after Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had brought him back, Maddie had caught him with the Fenton Weasel right after a ghost fight. And next thing Danny knew, he was strapped to a cold metel table. "Mom! Please! Its me! Danny! Your son!" yelled Danny, trying to get his mother to believe the truth.

Maddie pushed a button and another shock ran through the boy's body. "Impossible! There's no such thing as half ghosts! And if my son really had become a ghost, he would have told me!"

"No! I didn't tell you because you were always talking about ripping apart my ghost half 'molecule by molecule'! I was too scared! Just please listen -" yelled Danny, ending abruptly when he was met face to face with a whirring ecto-blaster.

"That's It! I'm Sick Of Your Lies! Tell Me Where Danny Is NOW!!" screamed Maddie, ready to pull the trigger at any second.

"Mom! Please!"

It's really me...

END

**Please review! hits are nice, but i love reviews! :D and i dont plan on continueing this, doubt i will! **

**BleachPhantom**


	15. 34 Stars

**OK, this chapter is _all _FLUFF! I really enjoyed writing this, the "Star Light Star Bright" wish poem is so beutiful. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Danny Phantom, or the "Star Light Star Bright" poem thingy!**

34. Stars

_Star Light, Star Bright..._

Danny soared quietly through the night sky. Everything just seemed to seem so peaceful.

_First Star I See Tonight..._

Amity Park was quiet, the only sounds coming from the occasional passing through the center of town.

_I Wish I May, I Wish I Might..._

Danny smiled as the stars above him twinkled. Every constellation was etched perfectly in the black sky.

_Please Have This Wish..._

Of all his powers, Danny's favorite was his ability to fly. Not just because it was helpful in battle, but because of the freedom it gave him.

_I Wish Tonight._

Danny looked directly at the brightest star in the sky, Sirius, and took a deep breath.

"I wish this moment would never end..."

END.

**and no, Desirei isn't gonna pop up and grant Danny's wish. lol :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! ... please?**


	16. important note

**.IMPORTANT NOTE.**

**i just wanted to let everyone know, that as of now, this fic is on HIATUS.**

**i doubt i will finish.**

**i'm not leaving this fandom, though, just moving on to my drawing skills. i will update ever once in a while, like right now i have a fic i am writing.**

**once that is finnished, though, i wont be writing much at all. **

**i'll still be reviewing and such, just nothing big in this area... ;**

**BleachPhantom**


End file.
